


It All Led Up To Here

by CastielsFish



Category: Castle
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsFish/pseuds/CastielsFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javier Esposito has trouble with love. That is until he meets Kevin Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Led Up To Here

When Javier Esposito was 16 he went on a date with Clara Oswald. Clara Oswald was the girl everyone couldn't wait to have a chance with and when Javier finally asked her out he couldn't have been happier. That is, until he actually went on the date. 

When Javier Esposito was 16 years and 5 months old he realized he was gay. 

When Javier Esposito was 17 he learned that in order to go into the military, he had to hide who he was. 

When Javier Esposito was 30 he was done with the military and had moved onto become a police officer, soon to be upgraded to a detective.

When Javier Esposito was 32 he went on a date with Lanie Parish and decided that maybe he wasn't gay at all.

When Javier Esposito was 33 he figured that he was in love with the woman he would spend the rest of his life with.

When Javier Esposito was 34 he realized how wrong he was.

For when Javier Esposito was 34 he met his new partner Kevin Ryan. 

And when Javier Esposito met Kevin Ryan he realized that whatever he thought about Lanie, however much he thought they were in love, no matter how much he thought she meant to him,all those feelings he had for the pretty girl he met when he was 32 paled in comparison to the reaction he had to Kevin Ryan.

When Javier Esposito was 34 and a half he realized that Kevin Ryan was perfect in almost every way.

When Javier Esposito was 35 he saw his partner get shot in the chest. 

When Javier Esposito was 35 he rushed to the hospital to make sure Kevin couldn't leave him.

When Javier Esposito was 35 he realized that in their line of work, holding back feelings was just too much of a risk. So when Kevin Ryan woke up in his hospital bed he heard his partner whisper how much he cared about him, how much he meant to him... How much he loved him. 

And when Javier Esposito was 35 he realized that he meant as much to Kevin Ryan as Kevin Ryan meant to him.


End file.
